There have been a variety of substances and methods developed in the past for treating wounds, depending upon the type and location and severity of the wound. Topical antiseptics which contain toxic metal iodine as the active ingredient, such as povidone-iodine (PVPI) and other tinctures of this metal, are known and frequently used, for example in veterinary medicine for lacerations in horses, to prevent infections by sterilizing the wound and skin surface. These heavy metal disinfectants although effective as an anti-microbial can be toxic to living tissues and detrimental to the wound healing process.
There is a need for more effective approaches to treating chronic wounds that promote tissue regeneration and avoid furthering tissue damage. Therefore, it is an object herein to provide such treatments.